Spin the Bottle
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Charlie stood up and ripped the bottle from their hands, "Way to save us some Mo! Wait did she say play spin the bottle? I'm down!"
1. Chapter 1

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**Summary: When Stella's family is gone it's just Lemonade Mouth for the weekend. When the group gets tired of Stella's incessant need to practice Mo decides to bring alcohol and a bottle into the mix. Fun times with the group ensures! **

Mo walked into the room smiling happily with a sneaky expression hidden on her face. The whole group was lounging around; they had just practiced for a straight five hours and were exhausted. Stella's family was all out of town for a convention her mother had to attend. Stella being Stella persuaded her parents that Lemonade Mouth needed to practice every day until their next big gig next weekend in Hollywood. This led to all of them somehow convincing their own parents that they had to lock themselves in one house and submerge themselves into their music.

What they thought was going to be a blast actually turned into overwork central. It was Friday night and the group still had two days of Stella torture. It was Stella who wanted to practice nonstop and after a full day of practice the group of six minus one wanted to KO.

Stella stood amongst the group in disapproval. Scott was stretched out, a fourth of his body on top of one of the twins' bean bag chairs. Olivia rested on one of the couches while Wen rested his back against it from the floor. Charlie had his body sprawled out on the floor.

"Come on guys Hollywood in a week! Let's get back to work!" The band stared at her with eyes of wonder.

"How the hell are you still functioning? We're exhausted!" Charlie sat up and his wondrous eyes turned angry when she looked at him with a narrow of her own eyes.

"Laziness leads nowhere Delgado." Her eyes looked up to see Mo walking toward them with a smiley expression. "See there's my girl still up and ready to go!"

There was a sway in her walk as if she was walking to a track in her head, "Mo, you feeling okay?" Scott asked his girlfriend who continued to walk over to the group.

Charlie sighed, "Obviously not because Stella overworked us once again! Blame it on her!"

"Mo?" Olivia sat up and the band stared at her until she fell onto Scott's lap. She burst with laughter when she collapsed in his lap taking her hidden hand out of her jacket revealing an empty bottle.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" She giggled and burped excusing herself. Scott stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh great she's been drinking…" He took the empty champagne bottle from her hands. "Her parents really need to learn how to hide the liquor better."

Charlie stood up and ripped the bottle from their hands, "Way to save us some Mo! Wait did she say play spin the bottle? I'm down!" He sat down on the floor clearing the coffee table from the center of the room.

Olivia, Stella and Wen stared at the girl in amazement, "Mo you finished that whole bottle in fifteen minutes?" Wen asked the petite girl who could barely stand on her own.

Scott slung an arm around his girlfriend, "Hey guys Mo is definitely NO lightweight. She gets giggly and sways but the girl drinks like a fish." She nodded her head in agreement obviously proud of her drinking reputation.

She got up and sat next to Charlie, "Who's in? Scott get the two other bottles from the fridge please?" She burped again and chuckled at her outburst.

He stood up and ran to the room to retrieve the bottles. Stella stood there taken aback by the entire situation, "You guys seriously doing this right now? We need to practice and our bassist is drunk off her ass!"

Mo kneeled up on her knees and stuck her tongue out, "Not drunk Stella nor am I on my ass!" The girl rebutted and Charlie nodded his head proudly.

"Yeah!" He high-fived her and Mo fell over trying to return the high-five. She laughed again and that only made Stella madder.

"Come on Stella, lighten up!" Scott returned with bottles in hand and plastic cups of assorted colors under his arms. "We worked hard today and deserve some fun, come on you know you deserve it of all people!"

Wen and Olivia turned to each other while Charlie and Mo shared a look of pure shock. Wen pulled Olivia closer and whispered in her ear, "He's kissing ass so we can get a break." His words made Olivia laugh loudly until Stella gave her a death glare.

"Sorry." She apologized and took a step behind the taller boy.

Stella took another second and realized with a drunk bassist there really was no point in practicing. They did deserve an hour or two of some fun especially with her parents gone, "Oh alright."

"Excellent!" Charlie cheered and he and the drunk girl high-fived successfully this time on the first try.

Scott sat on Mo's other side and Stella sat beside him, "You two better be in!" Stella commanded, "If I have to play you two obviously have to too!"

Wen looked to his friend and she simply shrugged her shoulders, "Well if the band is in I guess I am too."

"Yay!" Mo threw her arms in the air and waddled with her knees to Olivia giving her a hug.

"Mo watch out you almost knocked down the bottle!" Scott had placed one of the bottles down in order to set up the plastic cups.

"Sorry!" She said after tackling Olivia down in a hug. Even Olivia had to laugh at their position. Wen sat beside Stella, he couldn't hold back a smile of his own. Olivia looked pretty adorable with drunken Mo trying to search for some hugs.

"Stop drooling!" He turned and Stella gave him a knowing look.

_Shit_. He thought to himself. Scott passed around the cups and Mo asked the group if this was there first time drinking. Obviously it was not for Scott. Charlie admitted that he had shared a drink or two with his older brother. Stella said her and her old friends played beer pong all the time before. Wen said he had a beer with his dad at home a few times. Then Mo looked at Olivia with a bright smile.

"It's definitely my Olivia's first time! Yes let's divirginize the drinking virgin!" Mo placed an arm around her friend and called for a toast. The small brunette placed her cup in the air, "To Lemonade Mouth!" The group called her toast and took a gulp of their drink. "How is it?" Mo blinked a few times with excitement, her mouth wide open.

Olivia grinned, "It's yummy." The band members laughed at her reply and it earned her a hug from the already tipsy bassist.

"Let's play!" Mo said as she took another sip and returned to her space between Charlie and Scott. Olivia nestled in the circle between Charlie and Wen.

Mo grabbed the empty bottle and pointed it at each member of the band, "The game is spin the bottle, rules are simple, spin the champagne bottle and kiss whoever it lands on. Guy gets guy go again girl gets girl..."

"Kiss!" Scott interrupted and Charlie high-fived him for his fill-in.

The girls narrowed their eyes at him and he retracted. Mo continued, "Girl gets girl spin again too."

Stella decided to add something, "How about guy gets guy the one who spun it has to give the other one an option of true or dare."

"I like it!" Scott said and clapped his hand on her shoulder, "Leggo!" He yelled and placed his drink in the air.

**So happy we got the board! Anyway review & feel free to ask questions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a few concerns I have received: **

**FIRST: This is not supposed to be right on the money when it comes to reality. I mean come on! Would Mo really be the one to bring the alcohol? Maybe Stella but that's not the point. **

**SECONDLY: I know that it takes awhile for alcohol to kick in especially champagne, no one (well okay majority of people) are unable to drink a bottle of champagne in fifteen minutes but this is a story people and time is of the essence. Besides, do you really want to wait around for these characters to feel the effects? Exactly.**

**FINALLY: Thank-you for reading, I'm sorry my grammar/punctuation is not perfect. No one is and this is all for fun. I'm just a fan trying to let my imagination free in an entertaining way where everyone can enjoy. **

**BTW I have no idea how many chapters this will be…I'll keep you posted! **

**That is all…please enjoy the story and if you need anything let me know! **

"Me first!" Mo chanted and spun the bottle before anyone could protest. It landed on Stella and the girl beamed, "Delightful! Stella darling, truth or dare?"

Stella grinned, a sneaky look appearing on her face, "Dare!"

"Jump in the pool with all your clothes on." The band all chuckled at the request while Stella said nothing more; she stood up enthusiastically and walked to the back door. The group heard a huge splash and a wet figure returned in a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to change real quick!" She was about to retreat when Mo told her to spin the bottle before she left. The talkative Mo placed a swirly straw in her purple cup and took a sip of her champagne.

Charlie shook his head in amazement placing a hand under his chin, "You really can drink like a fish…" He turned to Wen and mouthed out, "a woman to my heart." The keyboardist tipped his head back and took a gulp of his cup.

"Mo, don't your parents have some beer or something?" Wen pursed his lips together and stared at his cup of bubbly.

"My parents are classy Clifford!" She rolled her eyes with a bored expression.

"It's Gifford, Mo." Charlie corrected patting her on the back. "The girl is so done."

Mo shook her head and sat up, "It's my new nickname for Wen! He has red hair, is a total giant like the Hulk. It's just a coincidence his last name rhymes! See, I'm not 'done' Charlie!" She shoved him over and he let his arms go up in the air in a sign of defense.

Stella spun the bottle while the trio argued and it slowly landed on Scott, "Sorry Mo!" She said sincerely before puckering up and quickly pecking Scott on the lips. Drops of water cascaded off of her soaked body and landed on his face. He simply laughed as he shook of the moisture. Mo shrugged her shoulders and continued to drink from her cup.

Scott rubbed his hands together and looked around the group, "Here's hoping I get Wen!" He winked at him playfully and the group chuckled feeling the result of their drinks.

"You wish!" Wen said and Olivia giggled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Wen I'll protect you!" They all laughed since Olivia was in no physical form to protect Wen from anyone. He couldn't help but admire her brown eyes for a second; he just wanted to stare at them for as long as possible. He rolled his eyes at himself for being such a lightweight drinker.

_Get a grip Clifford. _He thought to himself and instantly shot Mo a glare, _why'd she have to give me such a stupid nickname?_

Olivia slipped her hand away from him and sipped on her drink. She leant her elbow against Charlie's shoulder as the bottle spun around. Everyone waited in anticipation, this game was a lot more enjoyable than their endless hours of practice.

It landed on Charlie.

"Truth or dare bro?" Scott nodded at him and Charlie shrugged his shoulders. He really did not care at this point; he just wanted to keep drinking and maybe find some potato chips to snack on.

"Dare!"

Scott thought about it for a second and he looked at Stella who returned to the room, "Kiss Stella."

Charlie stood up and walked over to the guitarist giving her a wink, "Oh great, I'm the dare?" He walked with a limp in his leg and a smoldering expression readable in his eyes. "Oh Lord." She shook her head but a smirk escaped her mouth, "You are such a nerd." She sighed awaiting his lips.

She succumbed to Charlie as he dipped her dramatically and placed a huge kiss on her for a good couple of seconds. The group cat-called and Wen even fell onto Olivia laughing hysterically. "Get it Mr. Suave-ay!" Olivia whistled along.

"Priceless!" Mo yelled and clapped her hands excitedly.

He returned her from her dipping position and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nice lips Delgado!" Stella complimented as he offered her his arm and walked her back like a true drunken gentleman. She returned to her seat in a pair of orange and yellow pajama pants and a grey long sleeve.

"Your turn Charlie Brown!" Mo clamped a hand over his shoulder.

"He's Charlie Brown and I'm Clifford? That's just great Mo." Wen yelled across but she was way too caught up with Charlie at the moment.

"Charlie may I have a kiss too? I want to see if Stella's right." She pointed to her cheek closing her eyes with patience. She held a small pucker on her lips.

Scott ignored the request after all she was drunk and he was feeling it now. He had to lean his own head against Stella who took a gulp of her drink.

Charlie being the good boy/flirt placed a kiss on her cheek. She pretended to fall over from the kiss like Zac Efron had graced her presence. "Heavenly!" She said overdramatically with the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Me too!" Olivia said boldly, feeling a smidge curious to the hype of Charlie's lips. He leaned over and kissed the lead singer's cheek adding a large smooch noise to the mix.

"Hey let's get back to the game Johnny Depp!" Stella said throwing an empty green cup at the boy. She patted Wen's knee and lifted her chin in his direction. He understood that her previous action was to assist him. He always knew Stella was a real sweetheart when she wanted to be.

Charlie took the champagne bottle in his hand and spun the bottle, "Mo!" Mo turned her entire body to him and prepared her lips for kissing position.

"Make it a good one!" She closed her eyes while Charlie placed his hand against her cheek. He let out a soft breath and leaned forward. The two shared a kiss that was just a little too long to be considered appropriate. There might have been some unnecessary tongue action as well. Luckily everyone was now tipsy and everything seemed playfully initiated.

"Mo you go!" Olivia said with a cheer, she fist pumped her hand in the air and bobbed her head. "Go Schmo!" Mo chuckled and took the bottle in her hand.

"Please give me Olivia!" She pointed the bottle at her friend and kissed it.

Charlie used his hands to act as a megaphone, "Dare her to kiss you!" He and Scott high-fived clumsily while Mo pushed him again with her free hand.

She placed the bottle in the middle and spun it. It went around five times wildly but landed pointedly at...

**Sorry I've had this chapter done I've just been busy! But no more excuses! Hope you enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously— **__She [Mo] placed the bottle in the middle and spun it. It went around five times wildly but landed pointedly at…_

Wen. "I'm really getting around!" She yelled with a burp following her words.

"That's attractive." Stella said aloud causing Scott to laugh in reply. His head fell back and he slapped his knee, his face was definitely a deep shade of pink as he cackled.

Mo stood up and walked clumsily over to Wen. She placed two hands on his shoulders to balance herself and leaned forward to kiss the boy who was still sitting tall. The kiss was a lot shorter than her and Charlie's but still a pretty good kiss.

"Soft lips Wen!" She sat back down and Wen shrugged his shoulders, a little blush on his cheeks appeared but he was already a tint of red from the alcohol he consumed.

"Asian Glow!" Stella said as she poked her finger into his cheek. He rolled his eyes and asked if he could spin already.

The group nodded and he spun the bottle around. He seriously hoped it would land on a particular female sitting beside him. It was just about to land on Olivia but it had a little more oomph and landed on Charlie.

"Ask him if he like's Ray!" Mo fist pumped her hand in the air with the swirly straw in her mouth. It came out muffled but Charlie still heard her and had no problem scowling at her.

"Dare! HAH!" He leaned down and playfully moved his face in front of Mo animatedly. She was starting to get dizzy so she pushed him back to his spot.

"Just give him a dare Clifford!" Olivia, Stella and Scott burst into chuckles and calmed down when their friend spoke.

"I dare you to call Principal Brenigan as Ray and tell him that you find him sexy." Their mouths dropped in pure disbelief.

"No way!" Olivia shouted while Mo clapped her hands and bowed to Wen.

"You're brilliant! Just brilliant Clifford!"

Scott took out his phone and looked up their principal's number, "Here I have an app that hides your voice and number for easy prank call usage."

Charlie reached out for the phone while the girls questioned Scott, "Why would you have that? Oh my gosh you're Sergio's Pizza Plaza that calls me and Gram every Tuesday night! You jerk!" Olivia threw a plastic cup making the realization.

Wen suddenly shouted, "Hey Sydney said she ordered a pizza from there but never got it, you're an idiot!" Everyone threw pillows and cups at the boy who clumsily got up and hid beneath the coffee table.

"It's a joke dudes, lighten up!" While Scott pled for mercy Charlie was making the most embarrassing call of his life.

"_Hi Principal Brenigan it's Ray from Mudslide Crush…Yeah I'm just calling to tell you that at yesterday's musical assembly you were really something…No I'm not talking about your speech I'm talking about that hot, gorgeous sexy bod underneath that suit. Why have you been hiding it?" _There was a long pause until Charlie hurriedly answered, _"Monday morning, see you in your office sir. Bye." _

The group hid their laughs until they were for sure clear to yell.

"That was the best dare thus far!" Stella high-fived her band mate and Mo giggled noisily to herself.

She shook her head happily, "Those were some true feelings right there! I bet you've been waiting to divulge your secret crush on Brenigan for a long time huh Charlie Brown?" He took one of the pillows thrown at Scott previously and hit her against her back.

"It is on!" Mo stood up and took the red pillow beside her and chased him around the room. Even though she kept falling it was amusing to watch her determination.

Scott came out from hiding and picked up his guitar strumming it quickly to follow along their chase.

"This is a real show." Wen commented and leaned back against the foot of the couch and watched as Mo fell on top of a couch pillow.

Olivia sipped on her drink and Stella poured her some more when she found it empty, "Could we get back to the game?" Stella shouted taking a sip of her own cup.

The two kids returned to their spots in giggles, "My turn." Charlie said childishly and he spun the cup around.

"You're supposed to use the bottle, you idiot!" Mo hit him on the arm and he just laughed at his ridiculous mistake.

"Whoops, one more time!" He picked up the bottle and let it spin. It landed on Scott. The boy sat up and retrieved his phone from Charlie who also gave him his option.

"Truth or dare Scotty boy."

Scott strummed his guitar bobbing his head to the notes, "Truth."

Charlie looked around at the girls and an evil grin caressed his face, "If you couldn't date Mo who from our grade would you date?"

Everyone expected him to say one of the dumb blonde cheerleaders but he surprised them all, "Well I wouldn't dream of ever being with anyone besides Mo but I don't know, Stella's pretty cool."

Their mouths dropped instantly, everyone waited for Mo to beat the crap out of Scott but she never blinked any eyelash, "Your turn babe." She pushed the bottle to him without a pinch of jealously.

Everyone let out a silent breath and waited for Scott to spin the bottle. When he spun it the bottle landed on Mo.

The two made out like expected for a good five awkward minutes for the rest of the group.

"That's enough!" Charlie shouted and took out his drumsticks and started to bang them against the coffee table to get their attention. Once he hit the champagne bottle they finally dispersed.

"Mo's turn!" Olivia said with a grin and Mo said a few words to herself until it landed on Olivia.

"Yes my wishing worked! Okay Olivia, truth or dare?"

The lead singer thought about it for a quick second and answered, "Dare."

"Okay I'll go easy on you because I love you!" Mo placed her hand to her heart with a loyal grin while Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Boring!" He pretended to yawn and took a gulp of Mo's cup.

Olivia shook her head persistently, "No, no Mo I want a really bold dare, don't hold back on my account!" The group especially Wen was surprised to see her so take charge. Usually she was the meek and anxiety-filled one of the group but today she was someone completely different.

"Okay my Olive!" Mo said with a very well-rehearsed British accent, "I dare you to let Wen take a shot off of you!"

The group had their mouths to the floor, "What?" Wen said with wide eyes.

"I...I...I'll only do it if Wen's cool with it." Olivia looked toward her friend beside her. She thought he would decline on the spot but instead he nodded his head enthused by the whole idea.

"Sure." It wasn't long until Olivia was laying across the floor and Wen was kneeling beside her. They had set up a champagne shot and even got a lemon and poured salt on Olivia's bare skin. Wen was feeling his drinks all throughout his body but he could still see the body beneath him. She was so beautiful and majestic like. A smile caressed his face and he let his two pointed fingers glide across her bare arm, "Are you sure about this?"

He watched as she smiled in turn and grabbed onto his wrist gently, "Absolutely." He gave her hand a quick squeeze as Mo placed the lemon slice in Olivia's mouth. Wen was instructed by Scott to lick the salt off of Olivia's naval then take the shot and down in. Afterward go in for the lemon.

He tried not to psych himself out and kept his hand in Olivia's as he leaned down and slid his tongue across her naval. It was salty but still looking at her face while he did it made it enjoyable. He took the shot and let the liquid run through his throat. Then he took a second to stare into the soft face. He leaned forward and let his lips caress the lemon in between Olivia's mouth. He took a bite of it and everyone watched in amazement as the two finally held an intimate moment.

"This is just the start to a bunch of sexy dares!" Charlie and Mo nodded their heads in agreement to Charlie's words.


End file.
